Willa Iscove
Biography Willa was born in Rhoswynn to Jarrel and Melinna Iscovian in 1984. She was their first child. After extensive testing revealed she was a Lapidus Fae she was 'gifted to the court' at the age of seven, and her life pledged to serve the Fae Court. After some training, Willa ran away from Rhoswynn. After she ran away from the fae court, she started at first using her skills to create small trinkets to sell and scrounge by. As her skills progressed, she eventually apprenticed with a master jeweler and within a year had surpassed him in skill. Constantly moving to stay under the radar of the Fae she accepted a job on a cruise line in Florida. On her way from Texas to Florida, she happened to stay in Nocturne Falls where the Ellinghams convinced her to stay with a promise of a shop, apartment and the promise she could be herself, pointed ears and all. Although the offer was more appealing than that of the cruise line the cruise line offered her the ability to never be in one spot for long. The Ellinghams sweetended the deal by promising and safety from her past. Willa made Delaney Ellingham's engagement and wedding band, and sold Hank & Ivy theirs. Personality Profession Species Willa is a rare Lapidus Fae Ability's Family Information Parents * Jarrel Iscovian (Father) * Melinna Iscovian (Mother) Sibling(s) * Kyanna Iscovian (Sister) * Zane Iscovian (Brother) * Shay Iscovian (Sister) Current Relationship * Nick Hardwin (engaged) Friendships * Pandora Williams (Best Friend) Book Appearance The Vampire's Mail Order Bride Hugh asks Willa's help in creating an engagement ring for Delaney that will also protect her and ensure that the turning goes smoothly.. Willa agrees to make the ring. The ring is a 3 ct Diamond ring cushion cut. It has a halo of smaller round brilliant diamonds and sapphires. On the inside of the band are moonstones, peridot, and turquoise. The cost of the ring was $50,000 - $60,000 and Hugh had to give up something precious to him. He gives up the medallion that allows him to day walk for her magic The Werewolf Meets His Match Hank takes Ivy to Illusions to purchase a ring. While Hank took a call from Birdie, Ivy and Willa narrow down the rings to 3 selections. Ivy selects the cheapest of the 3 rings, and Hank asks Willa to keep the 3 ring handy and he will call after he gets to the station to let her know which ring he selected for Ivy. Hank picks out the Second ring in the selection, the one he knew Ivy liked best. Willa also helped Hank pick their wedding bands. His is a plain band and hers was a diamond band that matched the engagement ring he selected. The Gargoyle Gets His Girl *Under Construction*'' '''The Professor Woos The Witch' Book 41 168 179? 265 316-318 340? The Vampire's Fake Fiancée Book 45 54-58 341? Book Mentions The Witch's Halloween Hero Kindle 368 The Shifter Romances The Writer Willa worked with Pandora to crate a claw necklace to help Roxy turn into a panther. Willa worked on the metal side, Pandora built the main spell and combined their different magic's. As a sacrifice Roxy added her parents rings. The Vampires True Love Trails Willa created a ring for Sebastian Ellingham for his girlfriend Tessa Blythe. She created a large Ceylon sapphire set in a halo of white diamonds with a few more trailing down the band. Miss Frost Solves A Cold Case Book 38 119 Quotes "Fae magic is born of the earth, and the truth is, if you were human and asking me for a fertility bracelet or a pendant to bring you love, I could guarantee. But when it comes to other supernatural, fae magic can't always control the situation. I can guide what happens. Beyond that, there are no certainties." Family Tree Category:Fae Category:Main Character Category:Supporting Character